


The Story

by little_werewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of emails, dating websites, the big guy and the iron man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story

From: theironman

To: thebigguy

 

Are you really big? Or is this just some kind of euphemism?

 

\---

 

From: thebigguy

To: theironman

 

Are you made out of iron, and if yes, are you some kind of secret AI from one of those secret secret agencies, who come up with ridiculous questions?

 

\---

 

From: theironman

To: thebigguy

 

Touche. Just asking. Curiosity sakes. But really?

 

\---

 

From: thebigguy

To: theironman

 

Really? Is this what is going to be this conversation about?

 

\---

 

From: theironman

To: thebigguy

 

Nothing wrong with some good packaged deal. Gives one something to look forward to.

 

\---

 

From: thebigguy

To: the ironman

 

Oh that’s what you’re looking for. Should have known that everyone here was just looking for something like that. You got the wrong place then.

 

\---

 

From: theironman

To: thebigguy

 

So that means you’re actually not that big? That’s a shame. What else do you do?

 

\---

 

From: thebigguy

To: the ironman

 

I study nuclear physics.

 

\---

 

From: theironman

To: thebigguy

 

Planning to take over the world?

 

\---

 

From: thebigguy

To: theironman

 

Considering it. Would be kind of lonely however.

 

\---

 

From: theironman

To: thebigguy

 

So it would be. Want to meet up for a coffee?

 

\---

 

From: thebigguy

To: theironman

 

Sure.

 

\---

 

From: theironman

To: the bigguy

 

Perfect, meet you tomorrow at the Starbucks on campus. Let’s say 2pm.

 

***

 

Bruce didn’t know why he had agreed at the end. He wondered if it was some kind of masochistic tendency that he was starting to evolve, that led to meeting men that seemed to have too much of an ego of their own good. He realised, while standing in front of the coffee shop, that he didn’t even know the guys name, let alone what they looked like. He guessed he would recognize the man some way or another.

 

Still he had gone there early, almost 15 minutes early. He had tried to go really slowly, but had failed and had been ever since standing next to the doors of the said Starbucks. He was nervous, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt, and looking around to see if he could spot anyone unusual. With his luck, he would probably be stood up anyway. It would be another story to tell Betty at the end of day. How he failed at dating and how he simply should not be allowed on dating websites.

 

“Hey, big guy!” someone then shouted, and Bruce’s head snapped up. He couldn’t believe as a rather well looking man was approaching him with very sure strides. He looked around for a moment, to make sure that guy hadn’t meant someone else, but there was no one but him standing in front of the coffee shop.

 

“You’re him right?” the man asked once he was standing in front of him. Bruce couldn’t stop himself from looking the man once over, and then swallowed, licking his lips nervously.

 

“I guess that would be me,” Bruce replied and then cleared his throat, holding his hand. “I am Bruce.”

 

“Tony,” Tony replied, taking the offered hand and pulling Bruce right into a hug, patting his back before pulling away. “Let’s step inside, I haven’t had close enough coffee to function properly yet today,” he continued and proceeded to step inside. Bruce once more only stared before he managed to compose himself again and followed inside. There was nothing really left to lose here.

 

They ended up talking for hours, only to meet up for coffee several times again afterwards. Tony was actually not the idiot he had seemed to be in the emails, he actually was pretty bright and Bruce was enjoying their conversations. Also there seemed to be nothing pressuring them to take the next step which was a nice comforting feeling.

 

Still Bruce wasn’t surprised when it did finally happen.

 

He had been staying late in the lab at university, working on a project that he needed to hand in by the end of the next day. He had been texting with Tony the whole day, feeling bad for telling him that he couldn’t make it to dinner tonight. The project wasn’t going where it should, and that he would make it up to him. Bruce should have known that Tony wouldn’t take no as an option.

 

“So, I have been told you can’t make dinner tonight,” Tony’s voice echoed through the lab around dinner time, making Bruce look up in surprise, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Tony was holding a pizza box, and a bag with some other take away food, walking right over to where Bruce was sitting.

 

“You didn’t have to come,” Bruce murmured, making some space on the workbench.

 

“And have you starve?” Tony asked with a roll of his eyes. Bruce watched as the other man unpacked the food, feeling a blush grow on his cheeks as he saw that it was his favourite curry.

 

“I guess starving does bring its problems,” Bruce murmured, reaching out for the plastic fork and mumbling a small thanks before digging into his food hungrily. He only took a small break in between as he realised that Tony was watching him.

 

“What?” Bruce asked softly, and it only took a matter of seconds before he suddenly felt Tony’s lips against his own. The kiss was everything that Bruce had ever imagined it to be, and he didn’t stop himself from letting himself get completely lost in it.

 

Bruce couldn’t really remember how he managed to finish his project that night, only that he was sporting a rather bright hickey on his neck on the next day.

 

Now when Bruce thought about it, knowing the stories of how Tony had treated his previous relationships, he felt really lucky that Tony had chosen him to go steady with. Bruce still didn’t understand what the man, who could really have anyone and everything in the world could want him. However he had learnt to stop question that out loud, because it lead to Tony doing something romantically stupid, that usually involved spending a lot of money on him.

 

Letting out a small sigh, Bruce looked over the packed boxes in his flat and sat down on one of them. Reaching out for his tablet, he opened the page that started it all, ready to close down his account.

 

***

 

From: theironman

To: thebigguy

 

You still have this account! I can’t believe it, after all this time. I am hurt.

 

\---

 

From: thebigguy

To: theironman

 

You were keeping me busy. ;) I was just about to shut it down. I have just finished packing, you can come upstairs now.

 

\---

 

From: theironman

To: thebigguy

 

I just want to put it out there, that I was not waiting in front of your flat. I have just arrived. I love you.

 

\---

 

From: thebigguy

To: theironman

 

Of course.

 

I love you too.

 

***

 

Bruce smiled and then went to his profile settings, staring at the screen for a moment as the message popped up, “Do you really want to close of your account?”. He waited for a moment, smiling as he heard the knock on his front door and pressed the yes button, before putting the tablet down and getting up so that he could let Tony in.

 

The big guy and the iron man were together now. There was no need for a website any longer.

 

 


End file.
